The present invention relates to a device and a method for discharging liquids from deformable containers, for example plastics material containers. The present invention is disclosed with reference to what is known as a tap system, which may be made use of in particular in taprooms. However, private use may also be made of tap systems of this type. Aside from plastics material containers, containers made of other materials (for example of aluminum) may also be used, but in particular those containers of which the material can be deformed/reshaped without tearing. In the following, however, the term “plastics material container” is used as representative of other containers too.
It is further noted that the present invention is suitable in particular for low-viscosity liquids, such as waters, beers, soft drinks and the like. However, the invention could equally well be applied to media having a higher viscosity, such as oils, ketchup, soaps or the like.
A wide range of devices for discharging liquids from containers are known from the prior art.
Thus for example DE 10 2007 054 431 A1 discloses a device for discharging liquids from a container. In this context, a deformation element is used which deforms the container, this deformation element in this case folding the container to be emptied and in this way making it possible to discharge the liquid virtually completely from the container. The disclosure of DE 10 2007 054 431 A1 is hereby incorporated in its entirety into the disclosure of the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to improve output devices of this type for liquids and in particular for drinks in terms of the handling thereof. Thus, the use of systems of this type can be simplified, in particular for use in dispensing systems or in pubs or taprooms.
Further, the safety of handling systems of this type is to be improved, and in particular tearing or cracking of the container during discharging is to be prevented.